fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Necromancer/@comment-4879294-20140412013147/@comment-4879294-20140416014833
For the visible AGI stat, I was thinking the max AGI spot should display the current value for the max AGI formula (the one that will start at 20 with 0 DEX and only reach 1000 by 245 DEX). That way people who don't know about the wiki would be thrown for a loop when their "Mimic" picks up an attack that appears to have 50-20 AGI and fire real slow compared to the enemy it was picked up from. Then they would either figure out the Necromancer's DEX + AGI quirk or rage quit from Necromancer usage. (Speaking of "Mimic", I don't believe you have said anything about your thoughts on it yet. It's a new thought since I revamped the weapon level determination system- a unique base weapon). Normally, range works normally for the Necromancer. But when Personal's Card is applied to the weapon, I don't think I can blame you too much for getting confused with that. Let's say the Necromancer is using Green Cap Mushroom's attack, a Poison attack with 10 AGI, 1-1 AT and 500 Range. Well, that amount of Range simply won't do for the nature of that attack, so let's apply Personal's Card 2. Min AGI will become 9 (-10% Min AGI), Range will become 10 from the original of 510 (assuming the Necromancer has 5 STR). 510-10=500 lost Range. 20% of 500 = 100 AT added to both min AT and max AT, for 101-101 poison AT over 0.2s (1010 total poison AT- no MAG- no Emerald- no Peridot). Now let's hope ha55ii remembers to nerf GCM's range before implementing Personal's Card and I'm suddenly thinking I certainly don't want a Peridot on that- might not let the Necromancer equip Jewels at all even on elemental weapons. (Or maybe that's the Necromancer's super-ultra-uber-secret-banned-from-VS Mode-weapon? XP Lol. Not like very many would figure that one out, out of all the available enemy attacks to choose from. It could be). Only a very select few attacks could become that broken off of just a LV2 Personal's Card, but hopefully that was enough to help you understand the mechanics of Personal's Card. Just in case let's go over what happens to Grey Boss Smiley Walker's attack (we all know spread shots can be lethal up close and 'personal'). 10 AGI, 1-3 AT per pellet, 120 Range. Let's use Personal's Card 5 and 30 STR (+60 to base Range). 120+60=180-20=160 lost Range. 50% of 160 = 80. AT per pellet = 81-83. Easily outmatches Needle Claw if DEX is at something like 130 and the other compo is Bullet's Card 4- that'd be roughly 1640 per shot (1620-1660 to be exact) at point blank range if all pellets hit. At a min AGI of 5 and max AGI not much higher. Only problem is that you absolutely have no defense while set up like that because there's no space left for defensive compos, and you have low LP to boot. So even that should still be balanced enough simply because of how hard it would be for the Necromancer to survive for long. Thanks for making the icon and the aura! ^^ And wow- a 9?! All I was thinking when I made this class was how awesome it would be to be able to use the attacks of enemies from the game except (later on) better! Thank you! ^^ .... Heh, this is.... pretty much exactly as I'd imagined it now. The icons couldn't be more perfect, the stats are looking really good.... not really too much left to work on about it that I can think of. Maybe add a few more columns to the Necromancy table to list more of the exact behaviors of each attack. Not much else really. Guess it's just a waiting game to see if it gets the ultimate flag of approval from ha55ii. Really I'd be happy with anything that used geniune exact copies of enemy attacks getting implemented, though if it gets implemented almost exactly like this I could almost die of happiness. My dream job would be something to do with the production of video games, probably either the story writing or the gameplay ideas (like this right here), or maybe both. If this idea makes it into Stick Ranger even just almost entirely intact, that will be just the ultimate sign that yes, my gameplay ideas are good enough for me to maybe make a living off of them someday.